Eyes
by Aya Kawashiiba
Summary: Gaara bertemu seorang gadis saat rapat Kage dan melihat gadis itu terus menutup matanya hingga suatu kejadian Gaara melihat langsung gadis itu membuka matanya. Sebenarnya mengapa gadis itu menutup matanya? rnr!


** Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Yay! Baru inget ada ini di lol**

**Jadi ku publish deh! XD ehe**

**Fic ku yang lain sudah selesai, besok kupublish ya :D  
**

**GaaHina again!  
**

**Semoga semua suka dengan fic ini ya ufufufu... ;o;/**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Eyes**

* * *

**Konohagakure**

Aku menapakkan kakiku diatas bukit hijau ini. Sudah lama sekali tidak kemari. Entah mengapa, tempat ini jadi salah satu tempat favorit-ku untuk berkunjung jika ada pertemuan antar Kage. Selain tempatnya yang menyenangkan, ada salah seorang yang bisa membuatku tenang disini, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Gaara, kau mau langsung menghadap Hokage sekarang?" Kulihat gadis berambut pirang disebelahku ini menepuk pundakku. Kakak perempuan yang tegar. Ya, setidaknya selama aku hidup, itulah yang kulihat darinya.

"Ya. Aku harus memberi salam terlebih dahulu." Aku mengarahkan kepalaku ke gedung Hokage di Desa itu. Desa Konoha terlihat sepi saat ini. Entahlah, apa mereka bersembunyi karena mendengar adanya seorang Kazekage yang datang? Setidaknya mereka hanya tahu bahwa Kazekage adalah mahluk menyeramkan. Terserahlah, toh mereka tidak membuatku mati hanya karena itu.

Sambil berjalan, Temari yang menjadi pengawalku sekaligus kakakku (Ah, mungkin terbalik) membacakan seluruh jadwal untuk esok hari. Jujur aku tidak mendengarnya seksama, yang ku rasa adalah nyaman. Ya, Konoha memang tempat yang nyaman. Apa mungkin karena aku terlalu lama berada di gurun pasir? Mungkin. Tapi sungguh, Konoha memiliki daya tarik sendiri.

"Gaara! Kau sudah datang?" Ku arah kan bola mataku ke sumber suara. Melihat siapa yang berseru, aku tersenyum tipis.

"Ya." Aku membalas jabatan tangan lelaki itu. Laki-laki berambut kuning yang memiliki paras mirip dengan Hokage ke Empat.

"Ayo kita keliling Konoha! Aku akan mengajakmu ke Ichiraku!" Serunya bersemangat. Oh, lagi-lagi nama kedai itu. Lumayan juga bernostalgia, hampir 1 tahun aku baru mengunjungi Konoha lagi. Tidak ada salahnya mencicipi salah satu makanan favorit sahabatku yang satu ini.

"Narutooo! Gaara mau mengunjungi Hokage Kelima dulu, tahu!" Kulihat Temari memandangnya kesal. Lagi-lagi tontonan menarik. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mereka terlihat seru berdua dengan adu mulut mereka. Sedangkan aku? Yah, diam itu emas. Salah satu _option_ yang ada di diriku itu memang diam. Terserah orang mau bilang apa.

Selagi menunggu mereka berdua yang masih beradu pendapat, aku mengedarkan sekeliling pandanganku. Sepi. Bangunan tinggi disini membuatku sedikit sulit meneliti lebih jauh, berbeda dengan di Suna. Belum selesai aku menelusuri yang berada di pandanganku, tiba-tiba terlintas seorang gadis sedang berjalan perlahan. Matanya tertutup. Apa dia buta? Aku menatapnya terus, penasaran dengan gadis itu.

"Naruto." Aku memanggil Naruto yang masih berbicara dengan Temari tak henti-henti.

"Hm? Apa?"

"Dia...Siapa?" Tanyaku seraya memandang gadis itu. Kulihat Naruto ikut menelusuri gadis itu.

"Oh, Dia...Dia Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto menjawabnya canggung. Aku makin penasaran.

"Kenapa?" Temari tampak ingin ikut dalam pembicaraan ini. Aku mendelik dan menggeleng cepat. Paling malas kalau perempuan satu ini ikut menyelidiki apa yang ingin ku ketahui.

Baiklah, semakin cepat menemui Godaime itu akan semakin cepat pula aku bisa beristirahat bersama sahabatku yang satu ini.

Kalau boleh jujur, ternyata menemui Hokage kelima hari ini adalah pilihan yang salah. Aku menyesal akan hal itu lahir dan batin. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ditemui dia sendiri malah sedang asik bermain kartu dengan shinobi yang sepertinya adalah pengawalnya. Andai saja aku bukan Kazekage, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk mengeluarkan ucapan-ucapan pedas pada wanita bertubuh subur itu.

"Baiklah, kau mau ke penginapan sekarang?" Temari menyadarkan lamunanku yang sedari tadi hanya menggerutu tentang Hokage itu.

Teringat tentang gadis tadi, aku menggeleng. "Aku mau keliling sebentar, biarkan aku sendiri."

Temari sepertinya cukup paham akan posisisnya, ia menurutiku dan langsung berpisah dariku. Yah, aku tahu benar kalau dia pasti ingin sekali bertemu dengan laki-laki berkuncir itu. Andai aku ingat namanya.

Kutelusuri jalan yang tadi dilalui gadis berambut panjang itu. _Dimana dia?_ Tapi pertanyaan yang paling penting sebenarnya adalah, _kenapa aku harus repot-repot mencari gadis yang bahkan aku tak tahu asal-usulnya_. Hei, kau ini Kazekage. Kurasa kau akan lebih mudah jika menyuruh para pengawalmu untuk mencari gadis tadi, kan? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tidak, aku tidak bisa bersikap begitu. Memangnya aku ini apa, sehingga seluruhnya harus dilakukan oleh pengawalku? Hah! Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak mau bergantung pada siapapun.

Baiklah, aku teliti jejak gadis tadi. Aku yakin tidak tersasar, tapi dimana ini? Sebuah rawa? Danau? Entahlah, yang pasti ini sepi sekali. Kali pertamanya aku melihat ini di Konoha.

"Siapa?"

Aku terkesiap mendengar suara itu. Aku langsung membalikan tubuhku dan memandang orang yang mengeluarkan suara halus itu.

"Siapa kau?" Lagi-lagi dia bertanya. Mata gadis itu tertutup, tanpa perban, polos. Entah Ia buta atau sengaja menutup matanya? Aku bergerak maju. Memainkan telapak tanganku di depan matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baiklah, dari sini aku dapat kesimpulan, Ia tidak buta. Buktinya dia merasakan kalau aku memainkan tanganku di depan matanya.

"Kau sendiri?" Aku membuka mulut. Suatu kehormatan untuknya dapat berbicara dengan seorang Kage di luar begini, bukan?

"Entahlah." Ia menjawabnya pelan. Suaranya seperti terjepit, pelan...Sangat pelan.

Aku memandangnya bingung. Apa-apaan gadis ini, sudah pasti dia tidak buta, tapi kenapa dia harus menutup matanya? Apa dia takut melihatku? Apa dia tidak mau melihatku yang sebegitu seramnya? Tapi aku mengesampingan masalah itu, kalau memang benar, sejak pertama aku melihatnya, harusnya dia membuka matanya.

"Kau buta?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu. Bagaimanapun aku takut menyinggung perasaannya.

"Tidak." Lagi-lagi dia menjawab dengan suara pelan. Aku sedikit jengkel akan hal ini. Seberapa mahalnya suara gadis ini hingga aku harus memasang telingaku dengan mantap untuk menangkap apa yang dikatakan gadis di depanku ini?

"Baiklah." Aku lalu berbalik untuk meninggalkannya. Yah, setidaknya aku cukup puas mengetahui pertanyaanku yang kukeluarkan pertama kali saat melihatnya.

Wajah gadis itu mengikuti arah kemana aku pergi. Ku pandangi dia sekali lagi saat aku mulai jauh dari jarak dimana dia berdiri. Dia masih menutup matanya. Sebenarnya, aku belum puas bertanya. Aku lupa bertanya hal yang paling penting. _Kenapa dia harus menutup matanya sementara dia tidak buta?_

"Gaara!" Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku di saat kami sedang makan ramen berdua.

"Apa?" Tanyaku seraya memandang wajahnya yang terlihat kusam.

"Aku bertanya sudah dua kali padamu! Apa kau mau ikut bersamaku keliling Konoha? Kau kan sudah 1 tahun tidak kemari." Naruto mengatakan hal itu dengan semangat hingga tidak sadar di sekeliling mulutnya sudah terolesi kuah-kuah dari ramen yang ia makan.

"Ya, aku ikut." Ucapku tetap tenang. Ya, bukan dingin tapi tenang. Berkat Naruto, aku mengetahui apa perbedaan dari keduanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu lusa pagi setelah kau bertemu Nenek Tsunade!" Naruto kembali melahap ramen di atas meja di hadapannya.

"Ya." Aku ikut menyantap makanan yang dipesan oleh Naruto itu. Sudah hampir larut malam sekarang. Kurasa, bulan malam ini akan sangat indah karena ini berada di Konoha. Jika aku pergi ke bukit Konoha, mungkin aku bisa melihat bulan dengan jelas malam ini. Memikirkannya saja sedikit membuatku senang.

"Gaara, kau tahu? Besok akan sangat ramai di Konoha. Selain karena para Kage akan datang, tapi akan ada pengangkatan pewaris keluarga tertinggi di Konoha." Naruto kembali memandangku.

Ya, aku sudah tahu mengenai hal itu. Esok pasti akan sangat membosankan. Mungkin, kalau ada Naruto di situ akan lebih menyenangkan. Tidak akan terlalu kaku saat rapat nanti setidaknya.

"Gaara, aku cari-cari!" Kudengar suara Temari di belakangku. Tampangnya terlihat menyeramkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, terkecuali aku yang memang sudah seperti santapan tiap hari melihat wajah itu.

"Kau dipanggil oleh Godaime sekarang." Lanjutnya. Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang. Sedikit kecewa karena harus ada yang mengganggu waktu santaiku bersama Naruto. Aku lalu bangun dari dudukku dan kembali menggunakan gourd di balik punggungku.

"Aku duluan, Naruto." Kulihat Naruto tampak kecewa. Dia hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sembari berjalan, aku kembali melihat-lihat keadaan di sekitarku. Warga Konoha tampaknya cukup sibuk menata-nata toko serta kedai mereka. Karena selama aku menjadi Kage di Suna belum ada pertemuan para Kage, aku belum begitu mengerti kenapa para warga harus ikut-ikutan repot. Tampaknya aku akan sangat kerepotan jika giliran Suna-lah yang menjadi tempat rapat Kage selanjutnya.

Saat sampai di ruang Kage, kulihat Godaime sedang asik mengerjakan dokumen di atas mejanya. Ternyata dia cukup rajin juga.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku saat memasuki ruangannya. Dia memandang mataku tampak kesal dengan ucapanku yang dingin di telinganya.

"Hei bocah! Aku memanggilmu karena ada perlu." Godaime itu dengan cepat membelah mejanya menjadi dua dengan satu tangan kanannya. Hal itu membuat Temari yang berada di sebelahku sedikit bergidik.

"Baiklah." Jawabku tetap tenang. Ya, aku sudah sering menghadapi orang yang lebih seram dibandingkan Godaime ini. Setidaknya, aku saja sudah di pandang menyeramkan, bukan?

"Karena besok ada pengangkatan pewaris keluarga tetinggi Konoha, aku rasa waktu rapat akan berjalan lama. Para Kage lain memaklumiya. Kau sendiri, bagaimana?" Godaime menatapku penuh tanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Menolak pun percuma. Temari akan menarikku untuk mengikuti acara tersebut. Lebih baik ikut dibanding ditarik oleh wanita sadis itu.

Setelah berbicara dengan Godaime, aku dan Temari keluar dari gedung Kage dan bergerak menuju penginapan. Mengingat malam ini akan ada bulan penuh, aku meminta Temari untuk memasuki penginapan duluan. Meski cukup sulit meyakinkan bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja, tapi Temari menyanggupi permintaanku. Dengan cepat aku segera menuju ke arah bukit Konoha.

Sudah lewat dari jam 9 malam. Bulan tampak indah dilihat dari bukit ini. Aku menutup mataku seraya duduk di atas bukit tersebut. Merasa tenang saat tubuhku disinari oleh terangnya bulan yang berada di atasku itu. Saking tenangnya, aku tertidur dan saat terbangun aku tidak tahu bahwa ada orang yang sedang berdiri di sebelahku. Dengan cepat aku segera membuka mataku dan melihatnya.

Seorang gadis sedang duduk di sebelahku dengan jarak yang jauh. Aku ingat gadis ini. Gadis aneh yang menutup matanya meski ia tidak buta. Aku memandanginya sinis. Dia masih menutup matanya. Belum habis rasa penasaranku, tiba-tiba ia membuka matanya. Betapa kagetnya aku melihat wajahnya dari samping. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan tersenyum. Sepertinya dia belum menyadari keberadaanku, itu sebabnya aku tetap diam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Kulihat dan kuteliti lagi bola matanya. Iris matanya berwarna indigo, anggota klan Hyuuga. Sekarang, aku ingat siapa dia. Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis yang pernah dikalahkan oleh Neji.

"Sudah hampir 12 malam." Mulutnya terbuka. Dia lalu mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuju ujung bukit itu. _Apa dia gila?_ Selangkah lagi ia berjalan, ia akan jatuh ke dalam jurang di depannya. _Hei, ini bukit tertinggi di Konoha, sekali jatuh kau akan mati_. Apa dia memang sengaja agar bisa melihat bulannya lebih dekat?

Aku lalu kembali melihat gerak-geriknya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia terlihat sedang tersenyum. Tepat dugaanku, tiba-tiba dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya. _Dia gila!_

Dengan cepat aku menggerakan pasir didalam gourd-ku untuk melilit tubuhnya yang dengan bebas melayang kebawah jurang itu. Aku lalu berjalan menuju ujung bukit itu dan melihat tubuhnya dari atas. Dia kembali menutup matanya. Perlahan-lahan aku mengangkatnya keluar dan mengembalikannya ke atas bukit itu.

"Kenapa dengan kepalamu?" Tanyaku dingin saat gadis itu mencoba berdiri. Gadis itu terus menunduk tanpa mencoba melihat ke arahku.

"Aku..." Dia membuka mulutnya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, suaranya seperti tercekat.

"Dinginkan kepalamu." Aku langsung membalikan tubuhku dan meninggalkannya. Aku tidak peduli dia mau melompat lagi atau apa. Setidaknya, aku sudah membantunya tadi.

Dari pagi, aku sudah harus bersiap-siap. Sambil mengenakan jubah Kage, aku menuju ke gedung petemuan di Konoha. Tampak para Kage sudah berkumpul dengan para tetua disana. Aku hanya mengetahui bahwa rapat kali ini mengenai pereratan aliansi atau apalah itu.

"Selamat pagi, Kazekage-sama." Seorang Shinobi di depan pintu langsung membungkukan tubuhnya saat melihatku. Di dalam aku segera duduk seraya mengamati para Kage satu persatu. Lagi-lagi mereka memasang wajah masam. Menyebalkan.

"Baiklah, terimakasih sudah mau datang." Ujar salah satu tetua Konoha.

"Heh, kukira kau akan menarik ucapanmu saat Tsuchikage yang satu ini angkat bicara." Ujar Kage bertubuh besar, Raikage. Aku menatapnya sinis. Bukannya tidak suka, tapi aku merasa sebal saat dia bicara seakan dia benar dalam segala hal.

"Jadi, demi pereratan antar desa, aku ingin adanya hubungan persaudaraan antar Desa." Ujar tetua yang lainnya.

"Apa maksudmu pak tua?" Tanya Tsuchikage yang terlihat menahan emosinya dari tadi.

"Aku ingin kalian memberitahukan padaku salah satu kunoichi yang dijadikan perwakilan tiap Desa. Aku sudah mengatakan itu saat masing-masing dari kalian mendapatkan surat dariku. Jangan bilang kau lupa, Tsucikage-sama." Ujar Mifune. Salah seorang pemimpin yang ikut rapat saat itu.

Dari yang kudengat, tujuannya yaitu, para Kunoichi nantinya akan berkumpul dan saling membagi cerita mengenai desa masing-masing. Setelah itu, informasinya akan dibagi pada masyarakat lainnya. Tidak buruk juga.

"Baiklah, Tsuchikage diwakili oleh Kunoichi asal Desa kami, Kurotsuchi." Tsuchikage tadi tampak memberi aba-aba untuk menyuruh Kunoichi dari Desanya keluar. Tampak seorang gadis berambut hitam bob keluar.

"Raikage diwakili oleh Kunoichi bernama Samui."

Masing-masing dari para Kage terus memberitahukan perwakilannya, aku sendiri meminta Temari untuk mewakili Suna.

"Nah, Godaime. Siapa yang kau akan mewakilimu?" Tanya tetua yang sudah sedari tadi mencatat perwakilan para Desa.

"Baik, Hokage diwakili oleh Kunoichi bernama Haruno Sakura." Tsunade tampak menyuruh orang yang Ia sebut tadi untuk keluar. Terlihatlah gadis berambut merah muda pendek dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Aku tampaknya ingat siapa dia. Sahabatku selalu menyebut-nyebut namanya.

"Baiklah, semua Kunoichi sudah bergabung. Sekarang saatnya kita menuju kediaman Hyuuga." Mifune lalu berdiri dan menuntun para Kage untuk keluar dari bangunan ini.

Aku melirik ke arah Tsunade yang berwajah masam. Tumben sekali wanita disebelahku ini menundukkan wajahnya. Mataku lalu beralih ke kanan. Tepat disebelah kananku si Haruno tadi berjalan. Seperti yang Naruto bilang, gadis ini terlihat cantik. Matanya hijau, hampir sama dengan milikku. Aku akan sangat senang jika Naruto bisa mendapatkan si Haruno ini.

"Gaara-san, 'kan?" Tiba-tiba wajah Haruno itu menghadap ke arahku. Sepertinya dia merasa bahwa tadi aku memperhatikannya. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tetap berjalan mengikuti rombongan Kage.

"Naruto sangat senang saat mendengar kau datang. Terakhir kita bertemu itu, kapan ya?" Dia tampak berfikir seraya menaruh telunjuk di dagunya. Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir bertemu dengannya. Sebaiknya, dia tidak terlalu berfikir untuk mengingat hal itu karena untukku itu tidak begitu penting. Dia tidak lagi membuka suaranya saat sampai di sebuah kediaman besar. Tertulis di depannya 'Hyuuga'. Lagi-lagi nama itu. Ada apa dengan _Hyuuga_, hingga harus berkutat di pikiranku dari kemarin?

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai. Kurasa, semuanya sudah menunggu di ruang pertemuannya." Mifune kembali menuntun di depan. Aku memperhatikan sekitar bangunan di dalamnya. Udara di dalamnya tampak tidak berputar. Terlalu hening.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya kami sampai dan langsung diminta duduk. Kulihat sudah banyak para Hyuuga berada di sana. Tetapi, yang mencolok adalah, seorang gadis yang berada di tengah-tengah dimana kami mengitari mereka.

"Terimakasih sudah menghadiri pengangkatan pewaris di keluarga kami." Seorang laki-laki tua berdiri dan membungkuk memberi salam pada para Kage. Tampaknya dia adalah ketua di keluarga ini. Raikage terlihat salah tingkah. Apa mungkin perasaan bersalah yang dilakukan desanya dulu pada keluarga Hyuuga masih tertanam dalam otaknya?

"Jadi, hari ini saya selaku kepala dari keluarga Hyuuga mengumumkan bahwa pewaris kami selanjutnya adalah, Hyuuga Hanabi." Laki-laki tersebut lalu berdiri ke tengah menuju gadis yang sedari tadi diam di tengah.

Tiba-tiba Tsunade berdiri dan berseru dengan kencang membuat orang-orang yang disana langsung memandangnya. "Tunggu dulu Hiashi! Apa maksudmu? Dia adalah anak kedua! Tidak seharusnya kau menyerahkan-"

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yang berdiri di sebelahnya ikut berdiri dan menariknya untuk kembali duduk. Aku hanya memandangnya bingung. Ada apa dengan Kage yang satu itu?

"Maksudmu, aku harus menyerahkan posisi itu pada gadis ini!" Laki-laki bernama Hiashi itu lalu menarik salah satu gadis yang duduk berada paling belakang. Hiashi lalu menariknya hingga terjatuh ke tengah. Aku memandang gadis itu. _Dia gadis buta kemarin!Oh tuhan, ada apa ini?_

"Hinata-sama!" Salah satu dari para Hyuuga ikut berdiri melihat gadis bernama Hinata itu tersungkur.

"Tidak apa, Ko." Gadis berambut panjang itu mencoba berdiri. Matanya tetap tertutup. Aku tetap memperhatikannya penuh tanda tanya.

"Dia buta! Dia tidak pantas untuk menjadi pewaris klan ini." Hiashi itu lalu segera menarik lengan Hinata untuk berdiri. "Cepat berdiri."

Aku memandang laki-laki yang tampaknya adalah Ayah dari gadis itu sinis. _Ayah macam apa dia?_ Hal itu mengingatkanku pada diriku yang dulu. Ayahku juga begitu. Semuanya sama saja sebelum aku tahu yang sebenarnya tentang ibuku.

"Gadis itu buta?" Temari yang disebelahku memandang Hinata bingung.

Benar juga. Aku baru sadar. Hiashi mengatakan dia buta. Kemarin aku melihatnya sendiri dia bisa melihat dan tidak buta! Apa jangan-jangan semua orang disini tidak tahu? Apa gadis itu menyembunyikannya?

"Jangan sentuh dia, Hiashi-san!" Lagi-lagi ada seorang jounin yang ikut membuka suaranya. Rambutnya bergelombang hitam dengan mata merah. Aku tahu dia. Kurenai.

"Ada apa dengan kalian membela gadis buta ini .Dia tidak bisa apa-apa, dia bukan Shinobi lagi!" Hiashi lalu melepas ikat kepala Shinobi gadis itu yang berada di lehernya dengan paksa dan menjatuhkannya kelantai hingga membuat suara denting besi yang nyaring.

"Hinata-sama!" Kali ini laki-laki berambut panjang turun langsung ke tengah dan berusaha mengambil Hinata dari tangan Hiashi. "Lepaskan dia, Hiashi-sama."

"Neji, sampai kau juga.." Hiashi lalu segera melepas tangan Neji yang berada di tangan Hinata kasar.

Gadis kecil yang berada di tengah dari tadi hanya melihat seraya terdiam. Aku yakin dia terlalu takut untuk menghadapi Hiashi itu.

"Hinata.." Terdengar suara tercekik dari sebelahku. Aku meliriknya perlahan. Rupanya Haruno itu sudah mengalirkan air matanya melihat temannya.

"Hei, hentikan! Meski kau keluarga tertinggi di Konoha, kau sudah keterlaluan." Kali ini Raikage angkat bicara.

"Biarkan saja. Gadis buta ini harus tahu betapa susahnya menjadi pewaris dan Shinobi." Hiashi lalu menjatuhkan Hinata kencang ke lantai. Aku tidak bisa tahan lagi. Perasaan kesal ini. Perasaan dengki ini. Aku sudah menahannya sejak tadi.

"Dia tidak buta!" Aku berseru kencang hingga membuat ruangan itu sunyi. Sebegitu anehnyakah seorang Gaara bicara? Aku sudah memakluminya.

Aku lalu berdiri. Temari tidak menahanku kali ini. Aku berjalan menuju gadis berambut biru tua itu dan mengangkatnya.

"Dia tidak buta." Ucapku lagi sambil menatap mata indigo milik Hiashi.

"Apa yang meyakinkanmu Kazekage-sama?" Hiashi memandangku angkuh. Aku diam. _Bagaimana meyakinkannya, sementara gadis yang berada di lenganku ini tetap diam tanpa membuka matanya sedikitpun?_ Seperti mencari jarum dalam jerami. Apa aku harus bilang _aku melihatnya tadi malam ia membuka mata_? Kapan? _Saat ia mau mencoba bunuh diri_. Oh, itu gila. Tidak akan ada percaya bahkan Temari sekalipun.

"Matanya..berwarna hijau." Gadis yang berada di lenganku itu membuka suaranya yang serak dengan pelan meski matanya tetap tertutup. "Tubuhnya tegap dan lebih tinggi dariku, menggunakan pasir sebagai senjatanya, rambutnya merah dengan tato _Ai _di keningnya. Apa itu cukup?"

Semua yang berada di sana langsung ricuh. Hiashi tampak geram dan kembali menarik Hinata dari lenganku.

"Buka matamu! Sekarang!" Hiashi memegang erat tubuh Hinata. Kulihat kesakitan dari raut wajahnya.

"Hentikan sekarang, Hiashi-sama!" Para Hyuuga disana berseru kencang. Para Kage mulai berdiri satu persatu dan Tsunade dengan cepat menarik Hinata dari cengkraman Hiashi.

"Kami setuju dengan pewaris yang kau pilih, jadi lepaskan dia!" Tsunade lalu memukul lantai di bawahnya hingga hancur lebur. Beruntung semua yang ada di sana segera mengevakuasi diri mereka. Kulihat Hinata tampak pingsan di lengan Tsunade.

"Baiklah, sekarang kembali ke penginapan masing-masing saja." Tsunade berseru kencang sembari membawa Hinata keruangannya.

"Gaara, sebaiknya kita juga ikut kembali ke penginapan." Temari menegurku yang masih tetap mengikuti arah kemana Tsunade berjalan. Aku hanya tetap diam seraya membuntuti Temari menuju penginapan bersama para Kage lainnya.

"Ga-gaara, mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanan di Konoha." Kulihat gadis bernama Sakura itu memandangku penuh rasa bersalah. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali menatap ke arah depan. Seraya melihat sekelilingku, kulihat di atas atap rumah penduduk, Naruto duduk diatasnya.

"Temari, aku bertemu Naruto sebentar." Ucapku sambil menuju ke arah dimana Naruto berada.

"Eh? Gaara!" Kudengar Temari terus memanggilku. Tanpa memperdulikannya, aku tetap mencari Naruto.

Kulihat Ia menyembunyikan kepalanya dikedua lututnya.

"Naruto?" Panggilku pelan, berusaha tidak membuatnya terkejut meski tampaknya sia-sia.

"Ga-Gaara! Kau sudah selesai acaranya?" Naruto langsung terbangun dan berdiri didepanku. Gelagatnya mencurigakan seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ya, berkat keluarga Hyuuga, acarany dihentikan." Ucapku jelas. Naruto tampak kaget dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Pasti, karena masalah penerus, ya?"

"Kau tahu?" Kupandangi Naruto yang hanya menggeleng pelan. Benar-benar dari dulu shinobi yang satu ini tidak pandai dalam berbohong.

"Aku harus ke Akademi! Maaf, Gaara! Besok pagi, aku akan menuju ke penginapanmu, _jaa_!" Tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung melesat pergi meninggalkanku.

Ada apa? Kenapa dia begitu gelapan jika masalah Hyuuga yang kusinggung, sama seperti sebelumnya? Apa Naruto memiliki suatu hubungan dengan Hyuuga? Hal ini membuatku sedikit penasaran.  
Tapi, yang masih tertanam dalam otakku adalah..

_'Kenapa gadis itu menutup matanya?'_

* * *

TBC

* * *

Yay~ senangnya bisa menulis fanfic lagi D:

Fic yang flower dan 7 days akan kupublish esok atau lusa ^^

Thank you so much!

Review ya teman-teman sekalian, belum kepikiran endingnya... kasih masukan dan opini kalian ya ehe~ biar aku mendapat gambaran #apaan# XD

Sankyu!


End file.
